


Roses Are Red

by VitaLupum



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violets are blue. Seth is a cutie, and so is... who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red

_Seth,_

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Sugar is sweet,_

_And so are you._

             “What’s that, man?” Brian asked, and Seth plucked the note up from where it had been pinned to his bag, opening it. As the younger boy read it, he blushed so deeply that he actually went dizzy from the blood rushing to his head, and Brian had to grab him as he staggered, plucking the paper from his hands as he leant him against a wall. “A love note? To you?” he grinned. “Hey, Seth, way to pull!”

            “Uh?” Seth mumbled, snatching the note back and blushing all over again. “Oh my god. Someone left this. For me. On my bag.” He had only left it in the hallway of the university for ten minutes.

            “You got a secret admirer,” Brian grinned, and raised an eyebrow. “Any girls been chasing you recently?”

             _None that I’d care if I fell over them_ , Seth thought, but shook his head.

            “And only ten days until Valentine’s Day,” Brian cooed before shaking his head. “ _Adorable_ , man. Adorable.”

***

_Seth,_

_The number of days until the party is nine,_

_So will you be my Valentine?_

            “I guess this means the Valentine’s Day party,” Tim said, and Jay shook his head, smacking him on the arm.

            “Well, Captain Obvious, perhaps you could enlighten us as to the identity of this person, after demonstrating your astounding perception,” he laughed, and Tim glared.

            “It’s got to be someone we know,” he continued, punching Jay and eliciting an ‘ow’. “Otherwise how could they get to your stuff outside of school?”

***

_Seth._

_This note paper’s yellow,_

_Your face went quite red._

_I’d much rather give you_

_A kiss instead_

_(Of this note.)_

            “They’re a terrible poet,” Alex said dryly as they all ate lunch together. “But they have a sense of humour.”

            “Which girls do we know who writes poetry?” Jay asked, and Alex shrugged, before reaching over and taking a sachet of mustard from Brian, who growled and pulled all his various dinner items closer to himself.

            Seth blushed, and looked at his feet. If it was a girl, he was going to have to apologise.

 ***

  _Seth,_

_I hope you are enjoying my little game,_

_On Valentine’s Day I’ll give you my name._

            “You guys have to have seen them,” Seth complained, peeling the note off of his pencil case. “You guys are always with my stuff.”

            “We left Alex with the bags, and he says the only person who went near them was Luke. You know, creepy-senior-Luke,” Jay said. They all looked at creepy-senior-Luke, who was sitting at the end of a table by himself, and Seth shuddered.

***

_Seth,_

_Just to assure you, I’m not Luke,_

_Or any other crazy kook,_

_I want to sweep you off your feet,_

_So let Valentine’s be my treat?_

            “He’s getting better,” Seth noted, face not nearly as fiery red this time, and everyone stared at him. “What?”

            “ _He_?” Tim asked, and Seth blushed furiously.

            “I said she, guys,” he lied, and everyone glanced at each other. Seth shooed everyone away from his class as he waited, until finally only Alex was left.

            “Are you going to go? See who it is?” he asked, and Seth nodded. “Cool.”

            “You going to be there?” Seth asked, and Alex nodded.

            “I want to know who it is as well,” he said, and then vanished.

***

_Seth,_

_Five more days until you’re mine,_

_I can’t wait for you, Valentine._

            “Little cocky, isn’t she?” Jay asked, and Seth nodded. “I mean, what’re you going to do if she’s got a face like she hit every branch of the ugly tree?”

            “I bet she looks like a boy,” Alex muttered into his baguette, and only Seth heard him.

***

_Seth,_

_One, two, three, four,_

_Days until you’re mine for sure._

           “It’s nobody I know’s handwriting,” Sarah said, tilting the paper to examine the spidery crawl. “It kind of looks like they did it with their weak hand, to hide it.”

            “Sarah Johnson,  _graphologist_ ,” Brian grinned, and pecked her on the cheek. “You’re coming with me to the dance, right?”

            “Of course, Bri,” she grinned, and then went back to the note. “Hah, Seth, don’t worry.” She grinned, a little too widely, and pushed it back. “Definitely a guy’s handwriting.”

            The table collapsed into hysterical laughter. Everyone except Seth, whose heart had leapt at those words.

***

_Seth,_

_One, two, three,_

_You and me._

            “Are you still getting those?” Brian asked through a mouthful of bagel, and Seth nodded, staring at the yellow post-it note. “What if it’s like, Dwayne from the football team and he’s doing it to set you up?”

            “I was going to the party anyway. If someone approaches me, and says they either set me up or that they like me, I’m fine with this,” Seth said defiantly, and then blushed. “Sorry, Bri. I just want to know, you know.”

            “Hey,” Jay grinned, sliding into the seat next to Seth. “What suit are you wearing, Seth? I don’t want to match you and make you think  _I’m_  your male stalker.”

            Seth didn’t reply as Alex sat down opposite him.

            “No, seriously, like, I vote we all wear matching suits,” Jay continued, and as he and Brian began to argue about how bad an idea this had been last time they had done it, where they had almost been arrested because someone thought they were the Mafia, Alex looked up at Seth.

            “What  _are_  you wearing to meet this ‘special guy’?” he asked, and Seth shrugged.

            “I don’t know. Just my grey suit, I guess,” he mumbled, and it wasn’t until Alex had smirked and begun eating his dinner that he realised the exact words Alex had used. He blushed, and Alex smirked more.

            “Funny,” Seth whispered.

***

_Seth._

_I’m sorry if I’m scaring you,_

_But I really hope you like me too._

            Seth pawed through his wardrobe. It was more than likely he was getting set up, but he was going to make sure he was prepared for all eventualities. He was sure he had a tuxedo somewhere, instead of his dad’s old grey suit that he wore for  _everything_.

            A little voice in the back of his head alerted him to the dangers of him being outed a party that half of the school were at, but he didn’t listen, in particular.

***

_Seth._

_See you tomorrow._

_< 3_

            “Well, this one doesn’t even rhyme,” Tim said, and handed it back. “Is that supposed to be a heart?”

            “Captain Obvious: Return of the Tim,” Jay grinned. “Have you all got dates?  _I_ got a date.”

            “I got a date,” Brian grinned, and Sarah nodded, leaning against him.

            “Nope, not particularly bothered,” Tim said, indifferently. “I’m going to go and wait until all the girls with their Valentine’s dreams shattered start drinking.” This earned him several pats on the back and a glare of disgust from Sarah.

            “Nope,” Alex said, and shrugged. “Apparently the ‘stick insect with glasses’ look isn’t attracting anyone this year.”

***

            Brian pulled up outside the hall where the school had booked the dance, and he clapped Seth on the arm.

            “Good luck, man,” he grinned, and turned to escort Sarah out of the car.

            Once inside, Seth turned his attention to all the people standing at the edge of the dancefloor. None of them looked particularly like they were waiting for anyone other than  _anyone_ , to whisk them off their feet. No heads had turned as he walked in…

            “You look dashing,” Jay grinned, knocking into him. “Here to find your girlfriend? Or boyfriend, as the case apparently may be?”

            “I shouldn’t have said that,” Sarah snapped, “you’re all teasing poor Seth about it. It could’ve been anyone’s handwriting, it was so untidy.” Jay raised an eyebrow, and then turned around, dragging his date over, a girl with curls of brown hair called Jessica who, of course, Sarah knew. As they all began to talk, the minutes passing gradually, Seth felt his stomach sink. He’d been set up, presumably.

            He wandered through the party until, at last, he found his way out onto a seated area, where several people were smoking. This was still too public for him, and he made his way around the corner to where a small bridge-like building stretched out towards a small lake way in the distance. It was stunning, but all Seth really felt was disappointment. He’d thought, genuinely, that…

            “Hey.”

            Alex stepped beside him, and Seth nodded.

            “Hey.”

            “Did you find your mysterious date?” Alex asked, and Seth shook his head. Alex was looking particularly dashing, as Jay might say, tonight; he had contacts in, his hair fluffy and gold in the fading light, and he was wearing a tuxedo as well, something Seth commented on, and Alex politely acknowledged.

            They stood there as the light faded, as the music inside took on a more gentle and romantic tone.

            “Want to dance?” Alex asked, and Seth was confused for a moment. Like, slow-dance? Did Alex want to dance with him?

            “Uh,” he started, and Alex extended a hand. There was a moment, and suddenly Seth  _knew_. “It was you,” he said, weakly, and Alex nodded.

            “I… I didn’t know at first. The first one was kind of a test, but when all of the ‘guy’s handwriting’ stuff came up, I kind of knew,” he said, and extended a hand. Seth took it, and Alex pulled him close, one hand resting lightly on his hip.

            “Why…?” he began, and Alex smiled, as they began to sway in time to the music.

            “Because you’re quiet, and sweet, and I think you’re pretty damn attractive,” he said, and Seth blushed, leaning his head against the taller boy’s chest so that Alex didn’t see him. “You know. The normal reasons people are attracted to people.”

            They waltzed, in silence save for the music filtering outside from around the building, for a few minutes, Seth feeling almost painfully nervous. Alex liked him? His legs felt a little wobbly. But Alex was… Alex…

            “Do I at least get a kiss before you run back inside and tell everybody I’m crazy?” Alex asked, sounding so  _unlike_  himself, so unsure and scared, and Seth looked up to see him biting his lip.

            He kissed him, both still swaying slightly to the music, and Alex wrapped his arms around him. Seth felt a little flutter, somewhere around his heart, and as he pulled away from the kiss they both smiled at the same time.

***

            “Did you find your girlfriend?” Jay asked, much later. They had all gone back to Tim’s to play video-games on the grounds that the party was ‘most un-dashing’, and Seth nodded, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Alex when nobody was looking.

            “Nobody you’d know,” he laughed.


End file.
